


Can Do

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 17:13:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Mickey discuss what can and can't be possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can Do

"Okay, that is WAY too big." Ian comments, as he grimaces in sympathy with the man poised ass-up in the shitty video they’re watching.

Mickey is absently palming himself through his boxers, as he watches the too-rough initial slide, and hears the resulting moans. “You think _that’s_ big? I’ve heard there’s this one guy with a dick the size of his own forearm.”

Ian whips his head around to look at Mickey, eyes wide. “Nuh uh!”

Mickey nods, his eyes not leaving the screen for a second; not wanting to miss the merciless pounding that was going on. “It’s true. Same length and almost as thick.”

"Where did you hear that?!" Ian asked in semi-disgusted disbelief. It just wasn’t possible. Nope.

Mickey shrugged, hand actively stroking himself within his boxers. “Internet?”

Ian leaned back against the headboard and watched Mickey jack off lazily for a bit. He turned his attention back to the porno, shaking his head subconsciously at the way the smaller guy was just taking it. He wanted to look away from the close up of the stretched hole just letting that monstrosity sink in repeatedly, but he couldn’t. They changed positions and Mickey swallowed hard, his eyes half-lidding in rising arousal.

"I couldn’t do it…" Ian said quietly, more to himself since Mickey was a little preoccupied. Except he wasn’t anymore.

"Hmm, guess it’s good I’m not like Donkey Dick, or Mr. Monster Cock here…" Mickey finally looked away and at Ian, his voice so deep with lust. He shoved the laptop away with the video still sending a medley of screams and grunts through the speakers.

Ian looked over at Mickey, about to ask what he meant by that, but he was yanked into a hard kiss. Mickey had removed his boxers and was now pulling Ian on top of him, so that he straddled him facing away. Ian kind of got the hint once he felt a few spit-wet fingers opening him up briefly. His moan matched the guy’s in the video, as Mickey positioned his dick at his hole and made him sink down on it til he was in deep. Their bodies shivered, as they adjusted.

"Ride me. Move," Mickey panted out. His eyes closed and his hands roamed all over Ian’s muscular back, as he immediately started at a fast pace. Mickey moaned at the feel of Ian’s ass tight around him, and smacking against his pelvis.

"Uhh, yeah…" Ian said low in his throat. He braced himself with his hands on Mickey’s thighs for leverage, and continued to ride him, changing the pace every now and then to tease Mickey. He’d stopped pumping to grind on Mickey’s lap for a bit, when all of a sudden Mickey was grabbing him around the waist and pulling him back until he was laying against his chest; his legs following the new direction he’d went. Mickey began to thrust into him at his new angle, hitting even deeper and harder. "Oh fuck!"

Mickey was getting close, and he’d been tired of Ian fucking with him instead of fucking him. He lifted his hips and arched his back, as he pounded into him; his legs shaking to support how bad he just wanted to completely wreck the redhead groaning and gasping on top of him. Ian’s head was against Mickey’ shoulder, so he took the hand that wasn’t furiously tugging at his own cock, and brought it to pull the other man in for a sloppy kiss. They couldn’t even hear what was going on in the video anymore, and they didn’t care. As their tongues danced, Mickey’s movements began to stutter. Now his thrusts were brutal, as he tried to get as deep in as he possibly could.

"Mh, shit….fuck!" Mickey’s mouth ghosted over Ian’s, as he came hard inside him. His body spasmed and his hips slowed to deliberate prodding of Ian’s prostate.

"Uhhggnn!" Ian cried out, spilling all over his chest and even Mickey’s neck. His muscles tensed repeatedly as he rode his orgasm, making Mickey’s breath hitch from the sensation around his sensitive dick buried in him. Ian couldn’t help but laugh in his state of ecstasy, remembering his comments on the video before. "Now,  _this_ , I can do.”

Mickey was so blissed out, all he could do was smile against the sweaty flushed skin of Ian’s neck. With his diminished strength, he turned them over so they were on their sides and wrapped his arms around him. The video had stopped.

"Me too."


End file.
